The Magic that Fell from the Sky
by New Moon9889
Summary: Two different world connect for a single moment. Taking Luna, a girl from a land of magic, and switching her world for the world of Mai where people can bend the elements and where the great Avatar lives. But how will this effect them and the way they live? And how will Zuko feel when a girl he love it taken away from him and replace by a very different and strange girl.
1. Chapter 1

****Hi this is my first story, so go easy on me... I really hope you like it! :)**

**And I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, just my characters****

* * *

"Quickly! They must not catch us!" yelled the rebellion leader as they ran through the woods. The king's guards were chasing them, for the new king were locking up everyone one with magical or supernatural abilities.

"Quick, in here!" the rebellion leader, Kurt, yelled as he ran into a cave that was hidden well. Everyone ran in and try to catch their breaths for the moment.

"What should we do brother?" asked Luna. Luna was Kurt's younger sister, he was about 26 and she was still a teenager .

"I don't know, they are getting closer and closer to us. Luna it is about time I send you out of here to somewhere save."

"What?! No way, I am not leaving you and everyone else here to fight them without me!"

"Luna," someone else said from the crowd " we all agreed on it, you are the youngest still with us, children already been send to the islands in the sea."

"But still, with them on our trail, I would show them were the islands are and can't leave you brother!" said Luna with tears forming in her eyes.

"We are not sending you there." Kurt said in a still voice. "You have rare powers so that makes the king want you the most. We are sending you to a place were no one can harm you." He than pull out a small bag and pour the items out which fell on the ground. He than started chanting.

"Wait, no! You don't mean! Please stop! Please brother…..STOP!" Then a white light appear which was sucking her in. She kept yelling and crying at her brother to stop.

"Goodbye sister, I will miss you so much, but I am doing this because I love you. I will contact you one day." he said with a tear coming down his face and then Luna was sucked into the light.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Aang said to his friends. The hundred year war was over and everything was peace, plans for republic city was have just started. Their small group was going to travel the world once more to talk to the leaders. The people in this group were Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Mai and, of course, Appa and Momo.

"This is just like old times, well before the end if the hundred year war." Katara said with a grin.

"Yeah, I am glad everything is over and my father can't harm anyone ever again," replied Zuko "Also the plans for the nation that will connected all nations is off to a good start."

"Yeah everything will be at peace again, like in the days when I was living with the monks." Aang said with slight sadness in his voice. The group knew he miss the family that taught him and help him grow up. Then Aang turn around to face the others and with the biggest grin he had he said "Lets go!" Everyone faces lit up as they started their journey.

* * *

As they were flying in the sky, on Appa, Aang wanted to visit an air ending temple first before going to the northern water tribe. He just felt he should go to the place he called home and pay respect to it since the war is over and their was peace. When they got there Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Mai were in awe. They finally saw the place were Aang grew up.

"I know it seen better days, but welcome to my home ." smiled Aang.

"You know Aang if you wanted we can most likely get some people to restore it to the way it used to be back in it glory days." Zuko said looking at Aang.

"Yeah, I think one day that would be great." Aang said in a soft voice with a smile, he was almost starting to cry just thinking about . Katara walked over and gave him a hug until the emotionally better. Aang wiping his eyes and said to the group, "Follow me I want to show you guys something." He then started walking waving his arm to follow him through a long wing tunnel, when they got to the end they discover a beautiful open garden, a secret garden. The others were speech less.

"Judging by everyone's reaction I am guessing it is very beautiful, but can one of you mind telling me what it looks like?" said Toph, who is blind.

"Oh, sorry." Suki replied, "It hard to describe it, in the corner there is a waterfall and there are many plants, like trees and flowers that are very colorful and when the sunlight hit everything it makes everything look breathtaking. It looks very beautiful I wish you could see it."

"Me too, but I think I have a good idea of what it looks like." Toph replied with a smile.

"What is this place, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I not fully sure, my master showed me one day and me and him came every day. It looks a bit different, but it is still just as beautiful." Aang said with a sigh.

"Um, everyone," said Mai, everyone turn to look at her. "Is it just me or does some thing feel odd?"

Everyone turned and looked around. 'She right, something does not feel right.' Aang thought in his head. Then there was a sudden large gust of wind, something was happening. "QUICK! Everyone take hold of something!" Aang yelled over the loud wind, quickly everyone hold of something and hold on for dear life. The wind was picking up very fast and some mixture of light and wind was forming in the sky.

"MAI! Quick take my hand!" Zuko yelled as he was holding a stone statue and reaching out a hand. She was just about to take his hand, but it was to late she was pulled into the bright light. She was screaming, so was Zuko. She disappear into the light, everyone was panicking, but out of everyone Zuko was panicking the most, yelling "MAI!" at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

In the white light:

'Where am I?!' Mai thought loudly in her head. She was panicking, she was somehow floating and when she looked around her saw nothing but white. Until something caught her eye, she turn around to see a girl about her age, wearing strange clothes, holding her knees crying. Also from what Mai could tell she had long blue hair, slightly pale skin and a very light color eye and very dark color eye. "Who are you and what is this place?" Mai said trying to clam down a bit.

The girl looked up with a deep sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry! This is all my fault!" the girl replied, trying to stop the tears. She then straighten herself and took a few deep breaths to clam herself. "My name is Luna. You might not believe me, but I come from another world. It is very different from the world you come from. In my world, Talume, some people have magical power, like being able to fly, see things that no one else can see, and many other things. But the king that rules my land is evil and is arresting people with magic. Some of the people that he capture are ether put under spell that make them work for him or you get put in a prison or killed. My older brother, Kurt, is a leader in the rebel army, they are trying to overthrow the king and bring peace to all non-magic and magic user."

"Okay, It's nice to meet you. My name is Mai, I'm from the fire nation. What was with the big wind storm and white light?"

"That was a very old spell my brother casted. It's a spell that open a door to another world, it picks one at random because there are many other worlds out there. The king's army was getting closer to us and I have a very rare type of magic and so the king wanted me. To protect me from all evil in my world so he used the spell, you can own cast that spell once in your lifetime and the you can only cast it in my home land. So I can't go back to my land. I do have spells that let me visit Talume, but that only last a week at most and can only be cast once a month, but I do also have way of communicating with them."

"Okay, but still what does that have to do with me?"

"I don't know. The spell is two-way door, you could have been sucked in on accident or you were meant to come to my world for some reason." Luna said while thinking on that question herself.

"Have anyone come from a different world to your world before?"

"Yes, but I never met one. There are ways in other world to come to my world, like by a very big storm, but the magic my brother used is rare powerful magic, maybe it saw something in you that could help my world."

"I hate to say this, but I'm scared, I have family, friends, and even a boyfriend. I don't want to leave!" Mai started to cry.

"I know, I begged him not to send me, but he did. Kurt was my only family for many years." Tears formed in her eyes

Then suddenly they started to get pulled in opposite directions. "Luna…." Mai said "Watch over my friends and most of my boyfriend, he has a hard time getting over stuff and tell him I love him."

"Of course, and don't worry my brother will feel bad about bringing you there that he will protect with his live and tell him I love him." Mai nodded. Then Luna chanted something and a light purple glowed from her, which surprised Mai. 'Ok, I made a link between us. When you want to talk to me just think about it and you will be connected to me in our thoughts.' said Luna in her thoughts, which really surprised Mai. Both girls looked at each other and with a small smile they disappear.

* * *

Mai could feel herself falling backwards and could feel the floor getting closer, but then suddenly arms caught her. She looked around to a guy, who looked a bit like Luna. Most likely the brother she talk about and a lot of other people, all looking at her.

Then someone talked aloud from the crowd, "Don't tell me she from….. Kurt, what are we going to do?"

Kurt then set Mai down on a large rock and knelt so they were eye level and said "I am so very sorry about this, you must have no what is going on. My name is…."

"Kurt," said Mai ,looking at him. "Your sister, Luna, told me everything. She also told me to tell you she loved you too."

"I see..." he said looking at the floor. "What your name?" Looking back up at her.

"Mai, of the fire nation."

He then took a cloak he had and put it around her. "Well, I would loved to talk more, but the king's army is coming and we can't stay here long. You understand?" Mai stood up and nodded. Kurt led her and the others out of cave and into woods.

* * *

The storm ended everyone open their eyes and went to the others.

"What was that?!" said a totally shocked Sokka holding Suki.

"I don't know. My past lives aren't saying anything and that didn't feel of this world." replied Aang standing next to a worried Katara.

"It also took Mai…." Zuko said with sadness and anger in his voice. Katara put a hand on his shoulder to clam him.

"And left us with someone else." said Toph, which cause everyone to look at her. Everyone was shocked, they saw Toph stand next to a girl lying on the ground. Everyone gathered around her, they were even more shocked to find out she had blue hair! Everyone was speechless. Then Toph ended the silence by saying "What are we going to do with her?"


End file.
